Miss Flores
Katherine "Kate" Flores is the schoolteacher in Miradero."Lucky and the Unbreakable Spirit" Miss Flores has a temperate demeanor and generally excuses Lucky's occasional lapses in responsibility. Kate was raised in an orphanage by nuns. Because the food served in the orphanage was so bland, she developed a taste for hot sauce."Lucky and the Field Trip Fraud" She never knew her parents or their identities."Lucky and the Doomed Delivery" When Kate discovered Lucky asleep in the schoolhouse, having accidentally melted all the hand-dipped wax candles Pru and Abigail had been making for the bazaar despite trying to repair them after Maricela's sabotage, Kate assumed the melting had been a deliberate act, and scolded Lucky and sent her home for the day."Lucky and the Competition Conundrum" Kate met and began dating Jim Prescott, Lucky's father."Lucky and the Cowboy Next Door" This strained her relationship with Lucky and at times alienated the two. The two were sufficiently reconciled for Lucky to bring Kate home for Christmas dinner,"Lucky and the Christmas Spirit" but Lucky found new reason to be outraged with Miss Flores when Miss Flores put away for safekeeping a photograph of Lucky's mother when the circus came to town."Lucky and Her New Family Part 1" At the conclusion of Lucky's second school year in Miradero, Kate agreed to take a private tutoring job for the summer hundreds of miles away in Lasso Flats, and was set to leave town, until Jim proposed to her on June 24th. Wedding ceremony planning prevented Jim from joining Lucky on a mustang drive across the Badlands to Rancho Conejo."Lucky and the Rough Ride" Jim gave Kate a black-and-white mare named Tambourine as an engagement present."Lucky and the Two-Wheeled Terror" Journeying to the orphanage where Kate grew up, Lucky retrieved an envelope with a picture of a couple holding an infant. Accepting Kate as part of her family, Lucky gave the envelope to her, giving her possible clues to her parentage. In Season 7, Kate and Jim are finally married and now they are expecting a child. In Season 8, Kate gives birth to a girl and names her Polly. She also retires from teaching to be a stay-at-home mother. Kate's favorite book is Moonlight on the Moors, a novel she describes as "full of romance, and heartbreak, and adventures on horseback." Quotes *"Lucky, new relationships can't be forced. It takes time to become friends and develop trust." *Kate: "I spy with my little eye, something that starts with F." *Al: "Wait I got it, fork!" *Kate: "Gold star for you Mr. Granger." (Hands over slice of wedding cake.) *"I've decided I'm not going back to teaching, you've found your passion Lucky and I've found mine, being a mom, i don't wanna miss a moment of it" *Lucky:"so does this mean we get a new teacher?, do we get to help pick her?, well she has to like horses." *"Actually the school board told me they've already hired a substitute teacher, but she only teaches through the 8th grade." Behind the scenes Miss Flores is voiced by Tiya Sircar. Gallery miss-flores-36600-10110.jpg JamJam1S7E3.png PrescottHouseParlorDaughtersofMiraderoS3E7.png ChurchReadyRoomJimMissFloresPruAbigailS6E6.png Jim and Kate's wedding.jpg MissFloresAltheaMakingCommunalSoupS2E4.png NewFamily2S4E5.png LuckyHuggingMissFloresS5E3.png Tambourine1S5E4.png MissFloresholdingLucky'snewsibling.PNG spirit.riding.free.s05e07.aac.mp4-mobile___5b7a6ba187efc.mp4.jpg Kate.jpg References __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Riders Category:Leaders Women